


american madness

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Daddy Kink, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Canon, Squick, ear licking, eye socket sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: — Папочка сегодня не в духе?
Relationships: Micah Bell/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 7
Collections: fandom Playstation Games 2020





	american madness

**Author's Note:**

> мпрег, дэдди кинк, мимоходом мерзкие сквики (секс в глазницу и неприятная графичность), характерное для персонажей свиноебство  
> пост-канон low honor концовки, условный таймлайн 1-го эпилога

Чтение никак не шло. С Датчем такое случалось крайне редко — обычно он не мог оторваться от сочинений мистера Миллера, даже перечитывая их в который раз и помня отдельные абзацы практически наизусть. Сейчас же его мысли беспрестанно улетали далеко от текста и вились вокруг разлетевшейся по всем газетам печальной новости о судьбе означенного писателя, а именно — о том, что его последняя рукопись сгорела вместе с ним и его домом где-то в окрестностях Тол Триз. Датч поймал себя на том, что уже в который раз перечитывает одну и ту же строчку, тщетно пытаясь уловить смысл, но на самом деле лишь злится — какая преждевременная растрата такого острого ума и языка! Если бы не глупая неосторожность или упрямство, повлекшие за собой трагический и бесславный конец, мистер Миллер еще много лет мог бы вдохновлять умы читателей новыми произведениями.

За дверью свистела метель, задувая во все щели хилой хибары. Здесь, на горе Хаген, что в Западных Гризли, Датч не мог не вспоминать то, как началось падение его банды к чертовой матери. Еще тогда, в Блэкуотере, и потом, когда они вселились в Колтер; уже тогда все было потеряно.

Чем-то похоже на кончину мистера Миллера.

Издав недовольный стон, Датч облизнул палец и перелистнул на страницу назад, чтобы начать абзац заново.

— Папочка сегодня не в духе? — раздался вкрадчивый хриплый голос Майки. Узкий луч слабого солнечного света из щели прикрытого потолочного люка выхватывал лишь тонкую полоску на деревянном полу, оставляя сидящего в углу на табурете Майку в подрагивающей масляной лампой полутьме. Блеснуло золото — Майка убрал в кобуру свой именной револьвер, чисткой которого занимался все это время, и поднял на Датча взгляд.

Датч не видел его глаз — лишь тень от широкополой шляпы падала на лицо, но от до боли знакомой ухмылки защемило от обиды где-то в груди, и вместе с тем потяжелело между ног. Он всегда знал, что означает этот взгляд — и боже, Майка всегда знал правильное место и время и нужные слова.

Майка всегда был умнее их всех.

Даже сейчас, в своем _положении_ , едва ли он выглядел менее пугающе, чем обычно — под теплым пальто его живот не был слишком уж сильно заметен, скорее придавал солидности: этот человек не голодает, живет хорошо и многое может себе позволить, и не работает, как дармовая шайрская. Любой отброс соседствующих банд сразу мог бы это понять, лишь бросив один короткий взгляд. 

Но Датч никогда прежде не имел дела с _таким_. Никогда еще мужчины не несли от него, и это неожиданно очень заводило. Тешило самолюбие. По правде говоря, женщины так и не принесли ему потомства — к Аннабель он не притрагивался, а Молли он регулярно напоминал, что в их ситуации одного Джека на банду и так хватает за глаза и новая забота и головная боль банде совсем ни к чему. Конечно, если бы она понесла, он не стал бы этому противиться — в конце концов, он не помнил, чтобы у него было потомство, о котором он бы знал (любая баба уже была бы тут как тут с требованиями денег), а род ван дер Линде прерывать нельзя. 

Но Молли, как и подобается кукле-пустоцвету вроде нее, никого ему не принесла, хоть он и проливал в нее семя не раз. Первое время. Потом она перестала быть ему интересна.

Майка же оказался лучше их всех вместе взятых. 

Лучше всех, всех, всех вместе взятых. И иногда было сложно в это поверить. 

Больше семи лет они были вместе вопреки наговорам недоброжелателей и ревнивым попыткам сыновей убедить его в неверности Майки — но время расставило все на свои места. Спустя все эти годы наконец пришло наилучшее время, когда они уже были готовы. Майка выбрал его с идеальной точностью. 

Глядя на поднявшегося с табурета и медленно направившегося в его сторону Майку, Датч отложил книгу в сторону. 

— Папочка не может собраться с мыслями, Майка. 

Майка замер на расстоянии вытянутой руки — и теперь Датч, не сводя с него взгляда, хорошо мог рассмотреть шрам, оставленный ему Артуром в полыхающем Бивер Халлоу. Его старший сын, его Артур, которого он так сильно любил, не только предал его; напоследок он изуродовал Майку, отняв у него левый глаз и подарив взамен шрам от ножа, рассекающий бровь и скулу. 

Датч развел полы его теплого пальто, обнаруживая под ними так приятно округлившийся живот, провел ладонями по скрывавшей его потертой ткани рубашки, а потом принялся расстегивать неподатливые пуговицы. 

— Какое неудобство. Может, папочка почитает мне вслух? — Майка коснулся пахнущей оружейным маслом рукой щеки Датча, и ему захотелось прильнуть к ней. 

Он скользнул ладонями по голой коже, мазнув большим пальцем по выступающему пупку, и одними подушечками провел сверху вниз вдоль живота, в котором росло его потомство. Подался вперед, упершись лбом Майке куда-то под сердце, а потом прижался к животу губами. «Мой малыш», — подумал он. «Только мой.» 

— Конечно, Майка. 

Влажные поцелуи спустились дорожкой ниже, губы сами собой обхватили торчащий пупок, словно материнский сосок. Майка тихо посмеялся, потрепав его по густым седеющим волосам, и смех плавно перешел в низкий, хриплый стон. Датч влажно втянул пупок в рот и выпустил, напоследок куснув, и Майка зашипел. Датч поднял на него взгляд, и, не убирая одной ладони с живота, потянулся за книгой. Золотые вензели блеснули в мимолетном бледном отсвете вечернего солнца. 

Пока он перелистывал до любимого момента, Майка опустился рядом. Тощая койка жалобно скрипнула, и от этого звука у Датча внутри как будто потеплело. Это напомнило о чем-то похожем на дом — о том, чего ему не смогли дать ни Аннабель, ни Молли, ни Хозия, ни сыновья. Дом, в котором близкие были бы верны ему и пошли бы за ним куда угодно, хоть в самое адское американское пекло. 

Он прочистил горло и начал читать.

Буквы налезали одна на другую — но Датч и не ожидал ничего иного, когда Майка прижался горячим ртом к его челюсти под ухом. Он перестал разбирать, что читает и что шепчет ему Майка уже спустя несколько минут. Он едва мог слышать самого себя: Майка куснул его куда-то в шею, лизнул за ухом, а потом скользнул кончиком змеиного языка внутрь. Слюна потекла по шее, и воротник теплого пальто неприятно намок. Майка принялся вылизывать ему ухо, и краем глаза Датч заметил, как тот неприкрыто дрочит себе через брюки. 

— Трахни меня, папочка. — Рука скользнула ему между ног, грубо сжимая в горсть член и яйца.

Датч захлопнул книгу, положил ладонь Майке на затылок и прижал к своему уху, позволяя тому вылизывать его изо всех сил. Майка сжимал его до боли, но это отрезвляло — и в то же время туманило голову до безумия. Безумие — хорошее слово из книг мистера Миллера, которым можно было бы описать их двоих, да вот только Датч не чувствовал себя безумцем. Он был уверен в своих силах, в их будущем как никогда. 

— Конечно, — ответил он, поворачивая голову и впиваясь ртом во влажные губы Майки. Книга с глухим стуком упала на пыльные доски. Целовался Майка всегда отвратительно — как истинный хаос в человечьем обличьи, только язык, зубы и текущая по подбородку слюна. Если в прежней жизни Датч мог бы назвать себя педантом, то с Майкой на все это ему было плевать. Он жадно скользил ладонями по животу Майки, по груди, потом сжал пальцами соски и тер их, пока тот не зарычал от злости. 

— Во-от он, старый добрый Датч, который мне так нужен, — весело выдохнул Майка. — Которого мне так не хватало посреди этих сраных гор. — Он заерзал на месте, непроизвольно толкаясь бедрами. — Раздевайся. 

Датч сбросил с плеч пальто — по спине и так уже поползли первые капли пота, и рубашка неприятно намокла. Майка дернул его за золотую пряжку брюк и потянул к себе, одной рукой расстегивая ремень, а другой мял его через ткань. Вытащив полутвердый член, он сразу же опустился к нему, взял в рот и начал сосать, ни на секунду не переставая низко постанывать. 

Датч запустил пальцы ему в волосы, поиграл с соломенными прядями, напомнившими об Артуре. Он этого внутри поднялась какая-то глупая злость, и, надавив Майке на затылок, он вжал его лицом к себе в пах до упора. Звуки сопротивляющегося горлом Майки всегда его возбуждали; он начал толкаться бедрами, трахая его в рот. Майка разжал губы, с каким-то дьявольским весельем позволяя использовать себя. Зажмурившись, Датч ускорился — на мгновение перед глазами пронеслась фантазия, что это Артур сосал ему, фантазия, которая так навсегда и осталась неисполненной, — и, почувствовав, что долго так не протянет, снял Майку с себя. Тот взглянул на него снизу вверх единственным глазом. 

— Не злись на Артура, — произнес он, облизывая размазанную по губам смазку. Датч похлопал его членом по щеке, провел головкой по губам. Облизнул большой палец и мазнул им по шраму, протянувшемуся поперек глазницы. — Он свое получил сполна. Но без него я бы не выбрался из тюрьмы Строберри, — он лизнул член, потом еще раз, и, помогая себе рукой, повозил головкой по прикрытой веком глазнице. — Не забывай об этом. Лучше трахни меня. 

Датч приподнял большим пальцем ему веко. Глазная щель была узкой и совсем не глубокой — но при желании головку можно было туда просунуть. Майка сплюнул ему на член, и Датч крепко обхватил его затылок ладонью, другой рукой прикладывая член к отверстию. 

— Да-а, — протянул Майка, когда головка вошла наполовину. — Вот так. 

Датч попробовал немного подвигаться — получалось не очень, но этого было и не надо. Майка быстро водил рукой по стволу, выдаивая из него приближающийся оргазм, и сам подавался на головку. Семя выплеснулось внутрь, и Майка замер, издав какой-то мучительный звук. Капля поползла по щеке. Головка выскользнула, и Датч просунул в глазницу два пальца, трогая внутреннюю теплоту и собственное семя. 

— Ты прекрасен, — выдохнул он, наслаждаясь липкой влажностью под пальцами. — Всегда угождаешь папочке. 

— Я знаю. А теперь трахни меня наконец. 

— Тебе все мало? — улыбнулся ему Датч, плывя на приятном пост-оргазменном тепле. 

— Помимо рта и глазницы у меня есть еще одна дырка, которую ты пока не трахнул, — злобно выплюнул тот, пусть и уголок его рта слегка изгибался в полуулыбке. — Хочу столько семени в себе, сколько ты сможешь дать. Это же далеко не все, папочка? — Он рассмеялся, выпрямляя спину, и провел ладонью по своему животу. Потом развел ноги и схватил себя за яйца через ткань, помяв, потер член.  
Датч облизнул губы. Член дернулся, и кровь снова прилила к нему. Он смазанно коснулся губами рта Майки, лизнул шрам под глазом, ощущая вкус собственного семени на языке, а потом привстал, оказавшись перед Майкой. Майка уперся ладонями в матрас позади себя, отвел голову назад, самодовольно глядя на Датча. 

— Тогда снимай штаны, Майка. 

— Воу, как скажешь, папочка. — Он шокированно выдохнул, принимаясь расстегивать ремень. Штаны упали к щиколоткам, и он, не разуваясь, скинул их — а потом сделал то, от чего у Датча всегда сносило голову: опустился на спину и подхватил себя ладонями под колени, широко разведя ноги и открываясь навстречу папочке. 

Датч опустился на колени и жадно воткнул два пальца внутрь. Майка тек — по-настоящему, так, как текут суки в салунном борделе, и Датч даже не пытался задумываться, как это работало. Просто тек — и пальцы скользили в растянутой дырке, встречая сопротивление лишь из-за перстней. Он мог бы их снять — но никогда об этом не заботился. А Майка принял бы его и по плечо, если бы захотел. 

Он быстро задвигал пальцами туда-сюда, наслаждаясь хлюпаньем и подбадривающими стонами Майки. Тот закидывал голову и шипел, рычал и посмеивался, и если бы Датч порвал его, то, наверное, смеялся бы еще громче. Но Майка всегда был растянут, специально для него. Все, чтобы угодить папочке. 

Датч добавил третий палец, провернул, и продолжил трахать. Член, снова стоящий над расстегнутыми брюками, неприятно заныл, и он сжал его, проводя большим пальцем по свежей капле смазки на головке. 

— Хватит тянуть, Датч, вставь мне уже, — нетерпеливо, раздраженно приказал Майка. 

Датч выпустил член из руки и сжал яйца Майки — сильнее, чем следовало, и не стал останавливаться. Помял их, выдавливая красивую бордовую синеву, и с размаху шлепнул ладонью по члену. 

— Еще, — сказал Майка. 

Второй шлепок вырвал из него непристойный стон, а потом рука Датча уже сама повторила движение. Раз, два, три. Майка заскулил. Он получит свое только после того, как Датч с ним наиграется. Четыре, пять, шесть. Снова три пальца, и новые пятна, проступающие на яйцах. 

Он приставил головку к растянутому входу и легко вошел до упора. Майка всегда был прав — во рту и в глазнице потрясающе, но внутри дырки еще лучше. Майка сжался вокруг члена, как будто отсасывая ему, и Датч, крепко вцепившись в его бедра, стал насаживать его на себя, толкаясь так быстро, как только мог. Майка опустил руку и начал дрочить себе, другой рукой гладя себя по животу. 

— Да, да. Еще. Еще. Выеби нас, папочка. 

Ему никогда не удавалось протянуть с Майкой долго; иногда это раздражало. Он кончил внутрь, когда Майка снова сжался, выдаивая из него все до последней капли. 

Датч остановился, восстанавливая загнанное дыхание. Майка лежал с приоткрытым ртом и, высунув язык, продолжал дрочить свой небольшой член, сверля его взглядом. 

— Что?

— Этого мало. Мне нужно еще. 

Член Датча выскользнул, и из сокращающейся дырки вытекло несколько густых капель спермы. Майка опустил ноги, перевернулся на койке, подставляя зад. 

Еще — значит, будет еще.


End file.
